


Short drabbles done with my vent characters

by Vent_Drabbles_stories_and books oh my (Ukrainiangirl101)



Series: VENT LIKE NO TOMORROW [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Insomnia, M/M, all my characters need help, cant tag, first chapter is intro, my son - Freeform, my son needs help, oh wait theyre vent characters this is how they are, these bullies are ruthless, vent - Freeform, why do i treat my characters this way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-24 04:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13803114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukrainiangirl101/pseuds/Vent_Drabbles_stories_and%20books%20oh%20my
Summary: Heyo This 1st chapter is just explaining my characters, the other stuff comes in later





	1. Intro

So uh first I'd like to introduce my vent characters 

 

First is Marty,

Name: Marty

Age:12

Sexuality: homosexual

Type of character: oc 

Abilitys: can stay up the entire night without feeling tired in the morning 

Appearance: Marty has black hair that he prefers to keep gelled back and away from his face he has very noticeable eye bags from not sleeping he has lots of freckles all over his face. He also has one split eyebrow from bullies tormenting him. He has chocolate brown skin and always wears a stripped black and white long sleeve shirt under a light blue short sleeved shirt with a heart patch right where his heart is, this patch ends up getting cracks as a form of expressing his pain. Marty always wears jeans and black sneakers and never has worn shorts or sandals  _EVER_

Species: human 

What makes him a vent character: he is constantly bullied with lots of different tactics, can never sleep, and has lots of self esteem issues (I am never able to sleep either so I project into him, but I'm not bullied I'm just projecting what I think that feels like, and I am super high up on the self esteem part but don't worry I have a therapist)

 

Now for Ashley,

Name: Ashley

Age: 12

Sexuality: aromantic/asexual

Type of character: persona

Abilitys: can hide emotions perfectly no one except for blaze or Marty can tell when she's hurting 

Appearance: Ashley has short hair the right side is longer than the other but it's ment to be that way, the tips of her hair have faded from being previously dyed red. She has a medium light grey skin tone on her hands and face but everything else is always covered. She always wears a purple hoodie, jeggings and sneakers, she has a mask only her, Marty and blaze can see and it's very cracked and not in good condition. 

Species: human (just has a skin condition)

What makes her a vent character: this is basically just me as a character expressing myself. 

 

And lastly, Blaze,

Name: Blaze

Age: 14

Sexuality: homosexual 

Type of character: Oc

Abilitys: can slip past you without a sound (but not past the other 2)

Appearance: Blaze is bald with a medium grey skin tone he sometimes wears a shirt,pants and sneakers and sometimes wears nothing (don't take this wrong he is not human) 

Species: Litica (don't question it)

What makes him a vent character: he has been ignored all his life by anyone and everyone.  Marty and Ashley are the only exceptions with similar situations. He is very suicidal but keeps on a happy face when around anyone except his friends 

 

Thanks for reading the first chapter see ya later


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a short story done with Marty

I was walking home one day when I hear something crash behind me. I continue to walk but my curiosity gets the better of me so I stop an turn around. Then. I see it. An animal of some sorts about my height but it wasn't human it was terrifying, an all white head 2 blank eyes an all black mouth and it's entire body was made up of all sorts of things you would find in the trash I can't move. I'm stuck staring at the creature. Until, it notices me. We make eyes contact and it slowly walks toward me. I turn around walk then run. My heart is racing. It catches up to me. I am almost to my porch when I hear it whisper in my ear "Marty you can't hide from me", I try and get away but it's now grabbed my arm preventing me from running any further. "Come on Marty it'll be fun" it says to me as it drags me away I struggle and struggle, letting out curses and tears. No one hears me.  
No one notices me in the street.  
I'm like a ghost.  
I look at myself as I'm being dragged.  
 I am a ghost.  
I grow sleepy and fatigued, I do my best to struggle but I grow weaker by the second.  
"That's right sleep" I hear it whisper in my ear as I feel myself black out.  
.....  
.........  
.............  
I wake up in a cold sweat aching from the nightmare. I lay back down and stare at the ceiling and hear something shift in my closet.  
I turn and look at the noise.  
I let out a scream.


End file.
